Raising Ruin
by Artemis Faery
Summary: Prelude to 'From the Ashes' Drabble stories following Kyona's life with the orcs from the time she was a child to the time before she joined the dwarves. Humor probable in many chapters.
1. Sleeping

**Raising Ruin **

** Sleeping**

* * *

_*Underlined text is Black Speech*_

Azog inwardly sighed at his advisor, Basher, who was telling him off again for bringing a human child into their stronghold. The child was still in shock from the ride from her village. She now sat beside his white warg, shivering inside of the warg skin he had given her. Her little grey eyes were wide in fear as the two orcs argued in a language she could not understand.

"Azog, she is a weak human! She can't do anything for us!" Basher argued.

"She killed three of my most trusted warriors, with this little hunting knife!" Azog held up the knife for emphasis.

Basher glared.

"Fine, keep your prize! If it ever causes trouble I will be sure to end its pathetic little life immediately!" Basher stormed out of the cave.

Azog glared after his advisor. The pale orc really hated Basher; he wanted to run him through with his hook every time that orc opened his mouth. But Basher was a very sensible orc to have around; he was Azog's war advisor, he wasn't some small underling who Azog could dispose of if he wished.

The pale orc huffed and turned around to see if the little girl had scampered off. He was surprised to see his warg looking quite troubled, he looked down and saw the little girl, fast asleep against the large white leg of his warg.

For some reason Azog felt a feeling of affection towards this little human girl, sound asleep against the warg's leg. The white warg gave him a pleading look that clearly said _'Help me…' _

Azog cocked his head, looking at the sleeping child, not sure what to do with this tiny weak being. She obviously needed to move, but how to move her was the problem. Azog didn't necessarily want to touch her… so he picked up the edges of the warg skin and held it out at arm's length, looking at the sleeping child wrapped up inside. He moved her over to the other end of the small cavern where there was a crack in the wall, letting fresh air in. He set her down on the smooth elevated rock below the crack. Her mouth hung open and her cheek was smashed up against the rock, and her breathing came in little rumbles.

Azog felt his mouth twitch into the barest of smiles. She was an odd little thing. And he didn't know a thing about human children… especially _girl_ humans. This was going to be interesting if he was going to raise her to fight. She was so small and delicate. He was afraid she would break in half if he wasn't careful.

_"What have you gotten yourself into…?" _He thought to himself as he walked towards the cave entrance.

"Warg," he said gruffly to the white canine. "make sure nothing hurts her." He pointed to the sleeping girl. The warg seemed to understand what he meant and moved closer to the sleeping child, casting a stern glance at the little sleeping form.

* * *

**Well, here I am! Writing these little drabbles about Kyona's life with the orcs. Please review, I would recommend you read 'From the Ashes' for a better understanding, or well, the first chapter at least. These chapters will probably be under 1,000 words each, just short cute-ish drabbles about Kyona growing up. I can say that there will be some rather humorous Azog/Little Kyona interactions coming up in future chapters.**

**Let me know if you think I should continue, I have 15 chapters planned out. But if you guys give me ideas they just might make it in. Some chapters will be fluffier than others, some will be violent or intense, I will warn you guys in those chapters. **

**Anywho, please review, follow, and favorite! :D**

**-Artemis-**


	2. Food

**Food**

Azog threw some bread down in front of the little girl.

"Eat it." He told her.

She raised her eyebrows. He realized she didn't understand Black Speech. He huffed.

"Eat it." He told her again, this time in common speech.

Realization dawned on the child's face; she looked down at the dark unappetizing looking bread, her lip curled.

"No, that looks unhealthy." She said, shaking her head.

Azog glared.

"Do you want to starve?"

"Yes."

"Fine, starve then." He told her.

"Okay, I will." She crossed her arms.

_"Why are children so difficult?" _Azog thought as he left her in the cavern.

So she sat there, and sat there, and sat there. For hours she sat with her arms crossed and a scowl on her little face, glaring at the bread in front of her. When Azog returned she hadn't moved. He didn't want her to starve to death, but he didn't want her to get her way. Just then he heard an odd little rumble, it was her stomach.

"That food is still there you know."

"But there was a maggot in it!" She complained.

"It's good for you."

"No it's not! If I eat a maggot it will probably wiggle around in my tummy and eat my insides out!"

Azog deadpanned.

"No, your teeth will smash it and it won't be alive by the time it's inside you."

She glared.

"I don't want to chew it."

"Then you starve." He told her.

She shot him a dirty glare as she moved over to the wall of the cave, pulling her warg skin tighter around her body. Soon she fell into a fitful sleep, she kept tossing and whimpering. It was annoying Azog. He got up and roughly nudged her with his foot.

"Quiet!" He told her.

She shot up and was very disoriented.

"Eat the food." Azog kicked the piece of bread at her.

She was about to object when a look from Azog silenced her. She was mumbling inaudibly as she picked the bread up and examined it. She tore of a piece and inspected that to, when it passed her test she made a show of stuffing it in her mouth, looking at Azog, showing him she was eating food. He huffed. He honestly had no idea what he had been thinking, sparing her life. She was going to be more trouble than she was worth.

"Alright, girl, make sure you eat all of it." He said gruffly.

"It's Raven." She muttered.

"I call you what I want."

"Well then I won't listen to you."

Was this child trying to make him angry? Why had he not killed her yet anyway?

"Then I will kill you." He growled.

Fear flashed in the little girl's eyes, but then it was gone and she was back to being snarky.

"If this food doesn't kill me first."

Azog was pretty sure she wasn't going to live through the week with that sort of attitude.

"You should be glad I gave you food." He snarled.

"Well I'm not."

Azog gave her a glare that would have sent a seasoned warrior running for his mother, but not Raven. She glared right back at him.

"Insufferable human."  He growled.

"That's mean!" She yelled indignantly.

"You didn't know what I said."

"Probably something like 'annoying kid'." She glared.

Azog held back a smirk. She was quick and able to snap back with a witty retort. He liked that. It was nice to have someone who wasn't cowering in fear at his very presence. Her bravery surprised him; a day ago she had been trembling in the snow as he came towards her. But now she treated him as a pesky fly. It almost made him laugh… almost.

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! As you can tell Raven is still in her young sassy years, she has quite a bit of sass. **

**I am amazed at how much you guys took to this story! :D It makes me so happy. I'm not sure when the next chapter of Ashes will be up, hopefully soon.**

**Anyways RF&F! **

**-Artemis-**


	3. Names

**Names**

Azog decided it was time to expose the girl, er, Raven, to more sides of orcish life. One of which was wargs. He dearly hoped that the wargs wouldn't eat her the moment they laid eyes on her. It would be a pity to lose her.

She was walking timidly beside him; the little twig of a girl barely reached his knee. It would have been comical if Azog hadn't been a seven foot tall, pale orc general. Raven's warg skin had been made into a sort of dress which came down to her knees. Azog noticed that she had a sort of swagger in her step now that she had that hunting knife on her side.

It was hardly considered a weapon in Azog's opinion, only over a foot long, including blade and hilt. It had a nice heft to it and it was well balanced, perfect for her size.

Azog had told her that a she should never be alone without a weapon; you never knew when you could be attacked. She had seemingly taken that advice to heart. Her little pink lips had been set in a firm line as he told her this. Matter of fact, she had taken to living with orcs quite naturally. It was odd for a young human child to take so easily to a brutal race.

The odd pair came to a large cave like pit where there were many snarls and growls.

"Do not show fear, it is weakness." Azog told the girl.

She nodded grimly; he saw her eyes turn stony in determination.

_"She is a bitter hearted child." _He mused.

Azog opened the gate into the warg's pit. In front of them there were two wargs tussling under the supervision of a rather hardened looking orc with a whip. He acknowledged Azog's presence with a nod, but his beady eyes filled with confusion at seeing Raven.

"That is Raven; she is a new scheme which may aid us one day." He told the orc.

The orc said nothing for he was busy tearing the wargs apart. The pale orc snuck a peak at Raven's face, it was white as a sheet but determined. Azog motioned for Raven to step forward. She gulped then stepped forward. Azog told the other orc to leave, it scampered away quickly.

The warg's snapped their eyes to her, assessing this little creature. They began to growl and prowl forward towards her. The largest one was about to pounce when a fierce growl came from behind them. The two approaching wargs immediately cowered and slunk away. Out of the shadows came the white warg. The warg came up to Raven and looked down at her with a rather snooty expression.

Raven's chest puffed up in anger, she crossed her arms and glared up at the large white warg. Azog stood back, watching this standoff with amusement. His warg was glaring down at the small human child.

"Sit." She told the warg.

The warg glared.

"Sit!" She said louder and more firm.

The warg huffed and sat down heavily.

"Good dog!" Raven grinned and started to scratch the wargs ears.

Azog watched in horror as his fierce warg turned into a loving puppy dog at the hands of a child.

"Warg, come." He spat.

The warg immediately came over to him.

"What's her name?" Raven asked, sitting on the floor.

"It has none."

Raven looked horrified.

"But it _has_ to have a name!"

"No it doesn't." Azog said gruffly.

"It's a girl warg." Raven told him.

"Is that so?" Azog questioned.

"Yes, those boy wargs listened to her, 'cause she is the alpha female." Raven said knowledgably.

'_How smart is this kid?' _Azog wondered.

"And how did you know that those two were male?"

"They smelled, boys smell worse than girls." She turned her nose up.

Azog glared at her. The fact was, she had been 100% correct on her past statements. The white warg was the alpha female (even though Azog didn't like to acknowledge that it was a female) and that the other two wargs had been males… even the smell difference in genders.

"Can I name her?!" Raven asked excitedly, grey eyes sparkling with excitement.

"No."

She glared at him.

"I'll call her Daisy if you don't let me pick out a proper name." She threatened.

_Great._

The little viper had just threatened to call his warg 'Daisy' if he didn't agree to let her name it properly.

"Fine." He grumbled.

Raven smirked victoriously.

"What about Sage?"

"No."

"Luna?"

"No."

"Firefly?"

"No."

She glared at him, then she narrowed her eyes in thought.

"What about Azazal?" She said finally.

Azog was about to say no again but he actually liked the ring of the name.

"Fine, you can call her that."

A grin broke out on Raven's face and she turned to the white warg.

"Your name is Azazal, okay?" She told the warg.

The wargs face didn't change.

"Good, glad that's settled." She said in a businesslike manner.

"Come; let me show you where your warg will come from in a few months." Azog said, pushing the back of her head with his hand, urging her forward.

"I get a warg?!" She said excitedly.

"Yes, you will need a warg if you're to fulfill your purpose."

"I have a purpose?" She asked.

"You will one day."

She went silent and walked beside him over to a cage. She got on her tip toes and peered in the cage. She gasped when she saw a light tan warg with a swollen stomach.

"Is that Azazal's sister?" She squealed.

Azog looked to her in surprise.

"Yes, it is. How did you guess?"

"They are both light compared to the other wargs, and they have the same eyes." She noted.

Azog somehow knew what she was going to say next.

"Can I name her?"

He sighed,

"If you must."

She clapped her hands excitedly.

"Hazel, her name will be Hazel because it rhymes with Azazal."

"She –"

"Hazel." She corrected.

He glared.

"Don't interrupt. She will be having a litter of pups in a few months. You will choose yours from her litter." Azog said.

"Can I name them?!"

"Why must everything have names?" He asked angrily.

"So they feel special!"

"Wargs don't have feelings."

"Yes they do, everything has feelings!"

"No, wargs are beasts which carry us to battle, not a pet that you love and trust. Wargs have no love for us and often hurt us." He explained bluntly. His patience was wearing thin.

"It would make more sense if wargs liked their masters, that way they wouldn't bite as much." She observed.

He was about to shoot down her comment when he realized what she said was true. If orcs had a better relationship with wargs, the large wolves wouldn't be so prone to devour their riders. This kid actually had some sense, more sense than Basher ever did.

A plan started to form in Azog's mind, one that would eventually rid him of his advisor. If he could raise this child right, she might one day become his advisor. Having a human woman on his side would be an invaluable asset.

"You know what I think?!" She said, Azog realized she had been ranting for the past moment and he hadn't noticed.

"I think that –"

"Raven, enough." He interrupted sharply, she went silent.

"You must learn to respect orcs; most would not be so gracious to spare your life. Also, I shall be teaching you our language. You must learn to be like us if you wish to survive." He told her seriously.

He looked down at her, her expression was unreadable but her eyes held a determined light. He gave a small smirk, she would adapt to being an orc. She would kill again.

* * *

**Longest chapter yet :) You guys are awesome! The reason I updated this before Ashes is because in the next chapter there will be a few back story references that this chapter has gone into. Hope you enjoyed :D**

**BTW, Manu Bennett, the guy that played Azog in the movie, nicknamed the white warg 'Daisy' if you're wondering why I had Raven suggest that name. **

**Please review!**

**-Artemis-**


	4. Hook

**Ehh, I hate to say it but I forgot about this story XD Updates should come more often from now. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Hook**

* * *

"Azog, how did you get a hook in your arm?" Raven asked out of the blue one day.

The question caught the pale orc off guard. She would ask questions frequently but not of that nature.

"What makes you ask?" He rumbled.

She pursed her lips.

"Orcs wouldn't do that to you, you scare them too much, and humans are too weak, I don't know about elves but –"

"A dwarf prince at the battle of Azanulbizar." He cut her off.

"Battle of what now?"

Azog glared at the child.

"Azanulbizar,"

"Why did he cut your arm off?"

"We were fighting."

"Well that's obvious." Raven rolled her eyes.

"You need to watch your tongue, girl." Azog growled.

Raven cringed slightly. Over the past few months she had gotten in a bit of trouble with her sharp tongue.

"Did you kill him?" She asked, looking hopeful.

"No, he used an oaken branch to defend himself."

"Who uses a piece of wood as a shield?"

"A weak coward." Azog spat.

"Yeah!" She glared at the ground.

Azog restrained a smirk, the child was trying her hardest to be gruff and mean, but her being so small it was honestly quite amusing.

"Will you kill him one day?" She asked.

"Yes. I swore to wipe out the line of Durin, and I will not let him live if we ever meet again."

"What was him name?"

Azog's blood boiled at the mere thought of his name.

"Thorin Oakenshield."

"Dwarves are stupid." Raven said as she crossed her now dirty arms.

Azog wasn't entirely sure how to react to such a childish comment.

He was about to tell her to go do something else when she asked.

"Did it hurt when you put the hook in your arm?"

He sighed and gave a glare to Raven.

"You ask too many questions." He grumbled.

"No I don't! And you don't answer enough questions!"

"Enough, girl." He hissed.

She mumbled something inaudibly under her breath.

"What did you say?" He asked menacingly.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me."

"I said you were avoiding my question, probably 'cause it did hurt." She admitted grumpily.

"You're lucky that you still live. I should have gutted you weeks ago."

That news made Raven look a bit green and press her lips together. Azog inwardly sighed. Why did he let her live? That was a question he would wonder till the end of his days.

* * *

**Leave a review! :) **


	5. Cainis

**Cainis**

* * *

The growls and feral cries of a birthing warg echoed through the roughly cut tunnels of the orc stronghold, Hazel was giving birth. Azog, Raven, and the warg caretaker were at the warg's side. Three boy pups had already been born. The first was a molted brown, the next was a dark gray, and the last was a plain brown. They were already growling and trying to assert dominance over each other.

Raven watched in somewhat of disappointment at the three, slimy, warg pups at her feet. She had hoped for a female.

"Well, which one do you want?" Azog asked.

"They all seem mean!"

"They're supposed to be."

The little girl sighed.

**"There is one more to come, master." **The caretaker orc said, feeling the warg mother's sides.

**"And how do you know this?" **Azog raised a brow.

**"There isn't a runt."**

As if on cue, Hazel let out a weak push and a small, creamy pup slid out amongst the afterbirth. It let out a little howl and coughed up fluid. The caretaker lifted it from the slime and flicked its tail up.

**"Female." **He noted.

Raven let out a little gasp and took the slimy wiggling pup into her arms.

"Raven, it's a runt, you don't want a runt!" Azog said, reaching for the pup.

"No!" Raven held the pup close to her body. "She's small, I'm small, and I don't need a big, mean, boy! Azazal's female, there isn't anything wrong with a girl warg!" She argued.

Azog was about to object when what she said did make sense. It would be better for her to have a small warg instead of a bigger more vicious one.

"Fine, but if she is deformed in any way I will not fail to kill her." Azog growled.

He doubted that she had even heard him, for she was cooing over the baby warg.

"I think I'll name you Cainis." She smiled as she put her nose to the small wet snout of the pup.

Azog sighed, what was he going to do with her?

* * *

**Please review! :) **


End file.
